


Infatuation

by StarsAboveStarsBelow



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Demon Hunters, Demons, Enemies to Lovers, Get Together, I don't know how to kill demons but they use knives here, I wrote this in three parts so it's really choppy sorry, Joshua is absolutely whipped for jeonghan, M/M, Slight Smut, Violence, and vice versa, not really enemies but they're not friends, not really smut because I can't write it, slight angst, some blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24346447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsAboveStarsBelow/pseuds/StarsAboveStarsBelow
Summary: you make me crazy. Absolutely crazy.The good kind or the bad kind?The infatuated kind.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Infatuation

**Author's Note:**

> This is more fast pace than it should've been but I was getting impatient and rushed it. So very sorry if it's choppy, this is only the 2nd story I've ever written. English is neither my first nor second language.

Since the first day, Joshua knew he’s succumbed to one person and one person only.

The hours of training, of sweating, and getting beaten by his god may be unbearable to some, but it’s an awakening to Joshua. To feel Jeonghan’s unkind hands on his skin light up Joshua from the inside out does things to him. Though the not so gentle hands led to pain, he turned each hit into sadistic pleasure.

Joshua was splayed on the floor. He peaked out from behind his sweat-dripping bangs covering his big doe eyes to see Jeonghan kneeling in front of him. So close, their breaths hot against each other. Joshua’s breathing is erratic, heart pumping more blood than when he’s in a life-threatening battle. But who’s to say this training session isn’t life-threatening.

Jeonghan pinned Joshua to the floor, all limbs unable to move. His knife is secured at the bottom of Joshua’s neck, slightly digging into his milky white skin, creating a thin red line with beads starting to form at the slit.

He's close enough to smell sandalwood and the ocean, mixed in with a slight hint of salt and smoke. They stare at each other for a second too long until Jeonghan retracts his knife and walks away, leaving Joshua on the cold tiles.

Without looking back, Jeonghan sits and puts the knife away, “If you’re not here to learn and fight, why don’t you just quit?”

Joshua slowly gets up from place on the floor and sees Jeonghan wiping his sweat with a towel from the side. The beads of salty liquid dripping down his neck waiting to be tasted. He shakes that thought away and walks to join him.

“You don’t have to worry about me,” Joshua says.

Jeonghan packs his stuff up reaching for the door. “Oh I’m not. Just..” he pauses with a smirk, “slightly concerned for my own well being. You’ll probably kill me even before I place a weapon in your hand.” Jeonghan walks out of the room leaving a baffled Joshua.

“Fucking gorgeous bastard” Joshua says to himself.

-

They met again the next day for a real mission. Joshua doesn’t know the time but he sees the sun start to set over the horizon. He’s all geared up and starts to walk towards the front courtyard. There he sees Jeonghan dressed in all black sitting on the fence. There’s something about him that makes him look ethereal even though he’s seen him in his gear many times before. Is it his bright, clear, glassy skin that glows distinctly against the darkening forest? His blond, damaged but beautiful hair?

No, it’s just because he’s Jeonghan.

“Late,” Jeonghan speaks first as he sees Joshua walking towards him. 

“Let’s go and don’t try to get me killed,” Jeonghan beckons Joshua with two fingers and turns to get up, walking towards the forest. Joshua has very bad thoughts about Jeonghan...

They walk until Joshua sees the moon glowing in the star filled sky and they come face to face with a beautiful mansion. It has an old-fashioned feeling yet with a slight modern twist. Without even looking, Joshua knows the place is scattered with demons ranging from deadly to deadliest. He can feel it in the air and in his bones. Joshua is anxious and he knows Jeonghan is too, even if he doesn’t show it.

“You take the right, I’ll take the left, we meet in the middle” Jeonghan points.

Joshua nods and starts to run but not before Jeonghan manages to catch his wrist turning him. 

“Joshua. Be careful okay?” 

He stares into Jeonghan’s eyes, stars reflecting off of them. “Okay. You too.”

They break off.

Joshua sees the first demon, not too dangerous. Easily he sneaks behind and stabs the demon in the chest, twisting the knife. The next comes just as he’s finished with the first. And then the next. Then the next. Joshua moves with agility as he throws a knife at the demon on his far left and takes another to stab the one from behind him.

He’s killed at least 10 by now, a few scratches here and there but nothing major until he feels himself lifted off the ground and hurled into the air. He moves to get up but he’s picked up again and thrown against the side of the house. Joshua throws a knife and misses, head starting to cloud, blood starting to leak. He tries again but it only grazes the demon’s shoulder. The demon picks the knife up and slowly walks to a bleeding and busted lip Joshua. It approaches him and pins Joshua against the wall by his neck. The point of the knife pierces Joshua’s skin on the side of his face and it’s slowly dragged down to his chin. 

Joshua tried to struggle out of its grasp but to no avail. Reaching for his last knife, he stabs it into the demon's back. The strange thing is, it doesn’t budge. Definitely a very deadly demon. Starting to come to terms with his possible death, Joshua’s eyes sting with tears but then he thinks of Jeonghan. He thinks of everything he’s learned, the hours of training and the blood, sweat, and tears he’s poured out. Above all, he fears disappointing Jeonghan so with one extra hard push, Joshua throws the demon onto the floor, runs to get the knife and stabs it into the middle of its chest, the optimal bullseye.

It slows down the demon but not enough for it to dissipate. His last resort is, of course, Jeonghan. He screams his name at the top of his lungs and in an instant, Jeonghan pushes him to the side and finishes off the demon. Jeonghan moves with skill and grace utilizing various weapons until the demon is damaged and defeated, finally turning into a pile of dust.

Jeonghan rushes to Joshua’s side checking his injuries.

“...I’m sorry” is the first thing Joshua says.  
“For disappointing you… I’ll accept your scolding and punishment” manages to get out weakly, coughing up blood.

“Stop talking. It’s okay. You’re only human Joshua.” Jeonghan looks at his wounds and tries to clean up some of the blood.

“Please try not to scare me next time. Only I can cover you with blood.” Jeonghan says, “you’re going to be okay Joshua. We’ll get them next time.”

The way his name rolls off Jeonghan's tongue. Joshua looks up, “Okay. Next time.”  
He smells smoke and looks behind Jeonghan. Jeonghan managed to burn the house full of demons, setting it on fire before he went to save Joshua. 

“Let’s get out of here” Jeonghan picks up and carries Joshua off the property. And just like that Joshua was completely and utterly his...

-

Jeonghan finishes dressing Joshua’s wounds under his ribs, along the side of his face, and on his thighs. It stings, but he bears the pain. While he finishes his last touches, Joshua takes the time to study Jeonghan’s face closely. The only time they’re this close to each other is when Jeonghan has Joshua pinned on the floor of the weapons room.

Jeonghan commands your attention because he’s beautiful.

Stop.

Jeonghan meets his gaze. Jeonghan thinks Joshua’s never looked more beautiful. Wait, that’s a lie. He’d look more beautiful underneath him, gasping for air. Jeonghan doesn’t tell him though. 

He rises to get up and Joshua shoots out his hand and grabs Jeonghan’s wrist, pulling him back down. 

Staring and staring into each other’s darkening eyes for what felt like centuries until Jeonghan touches the bottom of Joshua’s chin with a foreign softness that Joshua could get used to, and tilts his head up. Slowly, Jeonghan leans down and both hunters close their eyes in anticipation as their lips brush. No force. No strength. Just a slight, fleeting touch of the lips. A thousand stars brighten. Fire builds in the pit of Joshua’s stomach. Chests beating like crazy and their eyes open, Jeonghan first. Then Joshua.

Pulling away, Jeonghan whispers, “you make me crazy. Absolutely crazy.”

There’s no way.

“The good kind or the bad kind?” Joshua inquires softly.

“The infatuated kind.”

Jeonghan leans down again and kisses Joshua harder than that slight touch before. Harder and harder. He nips and licks Joshua’s bottom lip until it’s swollen and redder than it’s usual blood color. Breathlessly, they pull back once again.

There’s no way.

“I thought you hated me” Joshua whispers, close and slightly broken. The only person who can break him is Jeonghan. 

Break me a thousand times.

And now Jeonghan is the one to break and reveal every hidden piece of his puzzle. “I’ve never once hated you Joshua. I hated the idea that from the moment my eyes traced over you, I was absolutely smitten for your eyes and the way they hold the universe. For your smile that curves into a mischievous yet carefully crafted grin so similar to mine. For your perfect nose that I’d love to kiss every morning and every night.” Jeonghan whispered back.

“Did you just use the word smitten”?

“Shut the fuck up.”

“Sorry” Joshua replies meekly, “please continue”.

“I fell hard for you Joshua. I fall for you more and more each day. I even believe that I fall for you multiple times a day and I don’t think I can hold myself back anymore. I never want to see you bloodied up like that. I just want to protect you and make you stronger.

“I hated how I could so easily forget all of my training. It was so easy- too easy. But I’d forget it a million times if it meant that I could touch you and hold you and make you smile. I know I’m extremely hard on you, but it’s to make sure you always come back to me at the end of the day so I can admire your face and the way you stare at me. So that I can admire your milky white skin and hope to leave marks someday, not just the scars I litter over your body. So that one day when I’m not scared to throw everything away and just devour you, you’ll still be there to let me do so.” Jeonghan said with an unusual nervousness, but full of passion and something more.

Stomach swirling Joshua replies, “I’d let you, you know. Take me. I’d let you do anything to me. Whatever you want, I’ve been yours since the start, if you’ll let me.”

“I am in love with you Joshua. And I’ve always learned that love is a stupid, intangible existence but then I see you. A work of art just waiting for me to tarnish”.

There’s no way.

Way.

“Kiss me. Touch me. Hold me. Break me. Shatter me into a million pieces scattered all over. Anything you want.”

And so Jeonghan does. 

He watches Joshua fall apart, layer by layer literally and figuratively, underneath him and Jeonghan thinks that Joshua’s never looked more beautiful.

The familiarity of the rough hands is back but it’s tinged with carefully crafted kindness as they glide up and down Joshua’s bare chest, caressing his hip bone that juts out just as Jeonghan has seen many times before in shirtless battles. 

Jeonghan leaves a trail of kisses from the top of Joshua’s forehead, down the bridge of his nose, along his jaw, stopping for a second where his two collar bones meet before continuing down his chest to his naval and stopping right above Joshua’s buttoned jeans.

A small whimper falls off the lips of Joshua’s, barely heard. Jeonghan wishes to be the only one to elicit this reaction from the beautiful person underneath him.

Love him but leave him wild.

The rest of their clothes are discarded to the side and the only thing on their minds now is each other’s vulnerable and exposed state.

Jeonghan traces and kisses every scar on Joshua's beautiful body. And then he does it again.

Taken and taken. Loved and worshipped. Infatuation mixed in with everything in between. Waves of passion that can only be displayed by the two who only see each other.

“I’m too selfish to let you go”

“I’m too selfish to let you”

“Only I can hurt you”

“Only you can hurt me”

“I’m infatuated with you”

“I am in love with you”

**Author's Note:**

> Again, sorry if it's really choppy. I should've made it longer but I'm not good at this. I didn't want to publish it but since the Jeonghan and Joshua tag has been so empty lately and I wasted a lot of time writing this when I could've been studying, I decided to post it...


End file.
